a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
b. Related Art
There are many factors that characterize the torque output of any given internal combustion engine, for example the swept volume within cylinders, cylinder configuration, the bore-to-stroke ratio, the compression ratio, valve train arrangement, and the inlet and exhaust arrangement.
Engine developers are constantly xe2x80x9ctuningxe2x80x9d engines, that is, adjusting these parameters and others in the search for improved fuel economy and performance. However, this does not necessarily result in increased power or torque as perceived by the driver. In real world driving conditions it is engine torque that is most important to the driver""s perception of performance (or performance feel), and particularly engine torque delivered at lower engine speeds (rpm), for example, below 3500 rpm for a typical light duty passenger car application.
For this reason, an engine may need to be tuned to give higher torque at lower rpm, but this will typically result in a loss of torque at higher engine speed, for example an engine speed that is above about 3500 rpm. This is particularly a problem with small capacity gasoline engines, prevalent in the European marketplace.
The same engine could easily be xe2x80x98re-tunedxe2x80x99 to deliver the same torque but at much higher crank speeds. This results in significantly higher peak power but at the expense of torque at lower rpm. Whilst this will appeal to the xe2x80x98sportingxe2x80x99 driver, acceleration performance is reduced at lower engine speeds.
Engine designers have employed a multitude of techniques and technologies in an attempt to overcome this traditional compromise. Examples of such systems are variable geometry intake systems, variable camshaft timing and variable valve lift and timing. All of these approaches are designed to maintain more than one xe2x80x98state of tunexe2x80x99 depending on operating conditions.
Another commonly used technique is to reject engine tuning as a method for increased performance and instead pump air into the engine by means of a turbocharger or supercharger. Such forced induction generally results in significant increases in torque and power.
Such air compressors inevitably make some noise, and require cooling, particularly if the compressors are driven partly or entirely by an electric motor. This must be done in such a way that the space occupied by the compressor does not impinge unduly on other components near the engine. This is an increasingly difficult problem with modern motor cars, which are increasingly crowded under the hood or bonnet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air intake apparatus for an internal combustion engine which addresses these issues.
According to the invention, there is provided air intake apparatus for supplying air to an internal combustion engine, comprising a hollow enclosure, a motor vehicle battery and an air compressor for compressing air supplied to the engine, the enclosure being partly divided by a partition wall into a battery compartment and a compressor compartment, the battery compartment housing the motor vehicle battery and the compressor compartment housing the air compressor, an engine air supply path through the enclosure, an air inlet to the enclosure and an air outlet from the enclosure, said enclosure inlet and enclosure outlet defining respectively an upstream end of the air supply path and a downstream end of the air supply path, wherein the air supply path extends through the partition wall and the battery housing encloses an upstream part of the air supply path and the compressor housing encloses a downstream part of the air supply path.
A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a first access panel and a second access panel. Each access panel is removably affixed to the enclosure with the first access panel providing access to the battery compartment and the second access panel providing access to the compressor compartment.
Also according to the invention, there is provided an air intake apparatus for supplying air to an internal combustion engine, comprising a hollow enclosure, a motor vehicle battery and an air compressor for compressing air supplied to the engine, the enclosure being partly divided by a partition wall into a battery compartment and a compressor compartment, the battery compartment housing the motor vehicle battery and the compressor compartment housing the air compressor, an engine air supply path through the enclosure, an air inlet to the enclosure and an air outlet from the enclosure, said enclosure inlet and enclosure outlet defining respectively an upstream end of the air supply path and a downstream end of the air supply path, wherein the air supply path extends through the partition wall and the apparatus includes a first access panel and a second access panel, each access panel being removably affixed to the enclosure and the first access panel providing access to the battery compartment and the second access panel providing access to the compressor compartment.
The enclosure may be unitary in the sense that it forms a single unit around components within the enclosure, and is not formed form separate units, for example connected together by flexible hoses. The enclosure preferably has a main housing that is integrally formed, with the access panels being removably affixed to the main housing. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the main housing forms a base portion of the hollow enclosure, and the access panels form an upper portion of the hollow enclosure.
The apparatus preferably includes an air filter. This allows a more compact arrangement of components in the air intake. The air filter may extend across the air supply path in the compressor compartment, which then preferably houses the air filter. The air supply path through the compressor compartment can then be divided by the filter into a dirty portion upstream of the filter and a clean portion downstream of the filter.
Preferably, the filter is upstream of the air compressor, so that one filter filters air for both the engine, and the compressor.
The second access panel can then be configured to provide access to both the air compressor and the air filter.
This is useful, for example to permit the air filter to be changed, and to permit the air compressor to be serviced. The air filter may be removably held within the compressor compartment.
The battery will generally have electrical terminals for supplying electrical power from the battery. If the battery terminals extend away from the battery, the first access panel can be configured to permit the battery terminals to extend outside the enclosure so that electrical connections may be made to the battery terminals to draw power form the battery. The first access panel can then be provided with apertures therethrough by which the battery terminals pass through the first access panel to extend outside the enclosure.
The partition wall preferably has a passage therethrough that in use directs a cooling air flow over one or more external surfaces of the air compressor. The passage may have one or more vanes arranged to direct the cooling air flow to the air compressor.
If the air path extends between the battery and one or more internal surfaces of the hollow enclosure, then the air flow will be in close contact with a larger surface area of the battery, thereby helping to keep the battery cool.
Preferably, the air path extends between a lower surface of the battery and an internal surface of the hollow enclosure opposite the lower surface of the battery compartment.
The air path may extend between a plurality of surfaces of the battery and corresponding internal surfaces of the hollow enclosure opposite said surfaces of the battery. Cooling may be improved by the provision of air ducting features to direct air flow around the battery, such ducting features being provided either on the battery or on the corresponding internal surfaces of the enclosure.
Preferably, the air ducting features are also supports for the battery.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the air ducting features are provided on the internal surface(s) of the enclosure to direct air flow around the battery.
If at least one solid state electronic device is provided within the enclosure, the solid state device can be positioned within the air path so that air flow may cool the solid state device when this is in use.